


Unlikely

by CaptainErica



Series: Autumn Fun [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: BaeRi, M/M, relationship beginning, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Seungri really deserves something good to come out of all of this, he's /earned/ it.





	Unlikely

How, Seungri wants to know, does he get into these situations.

It shouldn’t be easy, but it’s like the world wants Seungri to constantly have to pull himself out of life-threatening situations. Almost every other week, actually, and at this point his friends don’t help him anymore; Jiyong won’t answer his phone anymore unless Seungri texts first to say he’s not being currently held captive by an ogre.

Today it’s a coven of witches and Seungri isn’t sure how he will get out of it because despite all of his recent experience, none of it had included _witches._

“He’ll be best used for the moonlight ritual.” One of them says, her blonde hair very perfectly settled. Seungri would appreciate her looks more if she weren’t holding a knife, tapping the tip against her lip in thought.

The one with short hair shakes her head, and Seungri is caught by the sparkle in it then forcefully reminds himself that he doesn’t care about how pretty they are. “You sure? He can’t possibly be pure enough.” She says, and Seungri is definitely annoyed at that.

“True” the other three say at once, and Seungri is very offended, puffing up against the ropes holding him to the chair, considering saying something.

“We can test him, then see if we should just use him for the summoning.” The one with the large eyes and short dress says, and Seungri is very offended by all of this and wishes again that this didn’t continue to happen to him.

There’s a knock on the door then, and Seungri pulls in a breath. The room is relatively small, and square. He’s on a wooden chair, expertly tied to it with black scarves, and then tucked back away from their heavy oak table, beside the old-fashioned stove. It’s the smallest one who goes to the door, her hair scraped back from her face, ponytail extremely long for her stature.

He’s surprised, considering he’s very obviously tied to a chair (though not gagged), when she throws the door open wide with a bright sound of happiness. “Ah, Youngbae!” She says, bright and warm and pleased.

 Seungri shifts a little, and the blonde turns to give him a look that very clearly says he should stay still and not whine. That’s a very complex message to receive via look, which means that Seungri almost immediately makes a sound before it’s cut off (unnaturally, like that threat from the blonde girl was sincere).

This _Youngbae_ character leans in for a kiss to the small girl’s cheek and then moves past her and into the room at large. Seungri, if he could make any noise, would have made a hot one. This man was extremely muscular, extremely attractive, and… and he was setting a couple of bags onto the rough, wooden table.

“I got you what you asked for.” He says, and his voice has this very nice- no, he’s friends with the witches, helping them.

The woman with the short dress claps her hands, very pleased by this. “Oh, you’re the best, as always.” She says, and Youngbae looks at her then up and his eyes catch on Seungri tied up beside the stove.

“Oh, no, you haven’t.” He says, frowning a little, like someone who is deeply disappointed in his wayward children or something. “You can’t just steal boys off the street.” He adds, and the blonde and short-haired ones both shrug.

“He was flirting, it was for the best.” The small one says, eyes bright and round, “Really.” She adds for emphasis.

Seungri, for his part, still has the attractive Youngbae’s attention, so he struggles a bit, eyes set to pleading.

Youngbae looks away from Seungri for a moment to give them all a stern glare. “Let him speak, and then I’ll take him home.” He says, shaking his head.

It takes the blonde one a few seconds, her and the short-haired one conferring silently before suddenly Seungri feels like he can speak again, and he pulls in a loud breath, eyes wide and worried still. “They were going to kill me!” he says, shifting a little against the restraints.

Youngbae tsks and makes his way around the table, ignoring the girls as they shift further away. “Unlikely.” Youngbae says as he gets closer, quiet and calm.

The blonde girl pouts. “We’re very serious.” She says, annoyed, “And he would have deserved it, the way he looked at us.”

Youngbae shakes his head, a soft smile on his face as he comes over to help untie Seungri. “They wouldn’t have actually hurt you.” He promises when he’s actually untying the scarves binding him. “They like to make examples, would have let you go with a warning for talking to them or something.” He says.

Seungri makes a soft sound and frowns up at the girls backed off to the other side of the table, huddled together. “I wasn’t even looking at them, didn’t get a proper look until I was tied up here.” He says, cheeks going red and it can be passed off as annoyance when really it’s embarrassment; he’d been looking at someone else, behind them.

“Well, then it was a mistake, and I’ll get you home.” Youngbae says, “no harm, no foul.” He says, standing up from the last tie and moving back around to the table to face the girls.

Youngbae was on the shorter side, but he was very muscular, very attractive. Seungri was so used to this kind of traumatic experience by now that his eyes trail up and then down over Youngbae’s very attractive back side; he’s in snug, dark jeans, and a very nice, slim-fitting, blue shirt.

They’re in Youngbae’s car very soon after, and Seungri is a little low in his seat, embarrassed. “They really wouldn’t have hurt me?” He asks, and Youngbae chuckles a little, pulling out of the driveway.

“Nothing permanent.” He says, which isn’t a good answer. “They’d have just scared you a bit and set you on the street again.” He adds.

Seungri wrinkles his nose, then shifts a little in his seat, sitting up straighter. “Well, thank you for getting me out of there before that.” He says, trying not to be totally embarrassed.

Youngbae shakes his head, turns a warm smile on him. “No problem. Can I ask your name? Only it would be nice to know who I was saving.” He says, and Seungri acquiesces, introducing himself. “Can I also ask, Seungri, if you weren’t checking _them_ out…?” he asks, letting the question be left unsaid.

“Well, would have been you had you been there.” Seungri says, a little bold.

Youngbae gives him a little look from the corner of his eye, and Seungri is very pleased with what that look says. He won’t be calling anyone to help him tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> yay fall! yay witches! yay Youngbae the perfect white knight!


End file.
